Zack and Cody's Special Night
by PenName999
Summary: When the rest of the gang are busy, Zack and Cody steal the chance to do what they've wanted/needed to do for a long time- their special night together.  A TOTAL PWP, SLASH, PLEASE R&R, PRETTY PLEASE! :


It was Friday night and Zack and Cody were alone in their cabin. Everyone else was busy for the night- after all, the boat had just docked in New York City. Instead of going out with the rest of the gang, the boys pretended to be sick and decided to snaffle this opportunity to do something which they barely had a chance to do anymore. Fuck.

Apart from the odd quickie in the bathroom, they hadn't had proper sex since the summer before their second year at Seven Seas High. So, they decided to make this night a special one. That night, after taking turns showering, they began to get ready.

Cody was the first one in and out the shower, so he took a little time extra to get ready and prepare things while Zack showered. Earlier that week, London had paid Cody and Bailey to tidy her closet. Cody was well aware that Zack had a sissy fetish, so when he found fishnet stockings and a lacy red thong, he snuck back later and took them. He wanted to make sure this Friday night was as special for Zack as it was for him. He had also been found a pair of red peeptoe stilettos with a small red bow on the front and six inch heels, which he thought Zack, would love.

To top his outfit off, Cody had even gone to the effort of smearing some cherry-red lip gloss on.

As he hurriedly pulled on his dirty fetish outfit, he heard the water stop and rummaged around in the draw for the lube he had stolen from Mr Moseby's room and set it on the bed-side table.

"You nearly ready, Zack?" he called to his twin.

"Yes, nearly" replied Zack.

Cody was glad of this, his cock was sticking up alarmingly in the thong as he lay against the pillows on the bed, one leg resting upon the other, while he let one of the stilettos hang off his foot slightly, letting it rock back and forth from his big toe.

Zack eventually came into the room. Both boys looked at their twin and almost came instantly.

Cody stared at his twin still dripping wet from head to toe. Zack knew his twin had a strong foot fetish and had painted his toenails bright red.

Zack pounced on the bed with his twin and they just let passion overtake them. They began making out and let their tongues fight in each other's mouths. Zack eventually pulled away and delved into his fetish which lay ready upon his brother.

First he took time to appreciate the effort his brother had gone to, and started by gently licking his tongue across Cody's closed lips and trailed down his hairless chest, finally arriving at his crotch.

A skimpy, netted thong covered Cody's manhood and Zack shoved his nose into the thong, inhaling the aroma gleefully. Soon after, a tongue began licking the hard shaft through the material, causing Cody to moan.

It wasn't long before Zack ripped the thong off and sniffed and licked it, getting any essence of Cody out before moving onto the real thing. He engulfed Cody's cock in his mouth.

"Ohm, glom, mmm" mumbled Zack, his tongue swirling around his twin brother's length.

"Yeah, Zack, suck my cock. Mmm" moaned Cody, in ecstasy. This went on for a while before Zack pulled off Cody, a huge line of saliva flowing from his mouth.

He then laid back on the bed, which was Cody's cue to do what he wanted to him. Cody grabbed the lube and squeezed a good amount onto the palm of his hand, rubbed them together then squeezed Zack's size eight feet rubbing it into the soles and toes. He then let his tongue do whatever he wanted; it journeyed up the sole, around and in-between the toes and scratching itself pleasantly on the slightly sharp toenails.

Zack knew what Cody wanted, so he told him to lube up his feet again and lie on his back. Zack lay opposite him and lifted his feet over to his twin's cock, starting to move up and down straight away.

"Oh yeah, Zack! Fuck!" breathed Cody, loving the footjob he was receiving from his twin brother.

"Yeah? You like that? You like my feet rubbing your cock?" said Zack dirtily through gritted teeth.

"Yeah! Yeah! Ooh…mmm I'm gonna cum all over your toes, Zack, I'm gonna-" 

Cody was cut off at that point, when he felt his cock erupt. A fountain of white gold shot out from his erect penis and landed back onto Zack's sexy feet. Zack rubbed his finger in a little bit of it and licked it up. He then rubbed it inbetween the toes, like Cody had done with the lube.

"Fuck me now, Codes. Please" Zack said softly, getting on all fours and exposing his sweet ass pussy to his twin brother.

Cody complied, but took off the stilettos first and passed them to Zack in front, who happily sniffed and licked the inside of them. Cody reached for the lube and dipped his fingers in, and then hastily stuck them in Zack's hole, causing him to jolt forward and moan. When he was sure Zack's ass was lubed up enough, he inched forward and slapped his cock against Zack's ass cheeks.

Shortly after teasing his brother, he shoved his throbbing member in.

"Ohhh!" moaned Zack, at the invasion of the big cock in his small, tight hole. Admittedly, it did hurt a little at first, but the lube helped a lot and soon the pain turned into pleasure.

Cody, still wearing the fishnet tights, was slamming into his brother like crazy. He was repeatedly hitting Zack's prostate, which was sending Zack into another world. He was in complete euphoria.

"Oh, Cody! I'm gonna fucking cum!" screamed Zack. Cody hurriedly pulled out of his brother and put his face over his brother's cock. Within two seconds, his face was drenched in Zack's cum, some hitting his neck, completely covering his face and little splatters in his hair.

After that performance, Cody obviously needed to cum again. He kneeled over his twin's face and let Zack jack him off, causing his hips to jolt forward and him to moan explicitly. Soon, he came. He came all over Zack, drowning him in the white stuff, some even hitting his eyelashes and a little going into his eyes.

The twins began to lick the cum off each other's faces and swapped it wildly in an erotic kiss, while rubbing each other's nipples with lube before gulping the salty liquid down..

The twins threw the sheets over themselves and lay together, naked and sticky from cum with their feet intertwined and fell asleep.


End file.
